Finding Yourself
by Masao Takashi
Summary: Read to find out. Yaw. Rated PG for some swearing and violence. Suicide later. Yay. ^_^
1. Unexpected Events

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. I only own Kinsei, Ojike, and Terumo. Anybody want him? I don't.  
  
Terumo: MASAO! GET BACK HERE!  
  
Masao: -Is running awaaaaaaaaay! - AH! Not good to make fun of you're own characters! Anyway, without further ado.  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Events *Kinsei's Perspective "Oh no.I forgot the papers. Honey! Could you go get the paper for me?" yelled Ojike.  
  
Kinsei, a girl of age 16, ran down the stairs. "Ok mom. I don't have any money, though." She said to her mom.  
  
"Here!" said Kinsei's mom, and tossed me $2.00. I grabbed it and put on my shoes.  
  
"Bye, mom!" "Bye." And with that I ran out the door.  
  
I ran all the way to the store and walked in. I picked up the paper. I didn't move. I read in my mind, 'Live in Kaiba's mansion for 5 weeks.' I stared at the paper. I got into the line to buy stuff, and read more. 'Inside paper are two draw tickets. Enter the draw and win!'  
  
I bought the paper and ran home. "Mom! Mom! Look at this! Look!" I yelled, and tossed the paper at my mom. I saw my mom reading it silently.  
  
"Oh My God," she started. "You really want to live with that guy for FIVE weeks! You're crazy, girl. He's a jerk stuck onto computers. Some people are saying he don't even eat!" she snapped.  
  
I frowned. "But," she started. "I thought you would like the idea. I mean, yeah, he may be a jerk, but he is rich!" I complained.  
  
"Well, you can enter the draw if you really want to. But, don't expect me to come along with you!" she yelled out to me as I snatched the paper and ran upstairs.  
  
Name? Kinsei White Age? 16 Address? 624 Terran Drive Gender? Female Why do you want to win this contest? So I can meet Seto Kaiba. Good Luck!  
  
I put the same on the other one, and read on to find out where to put them. 'Bring them to Kaiba Mansion.' I gasped. Kaiba mansion! Wow, I was going to meet him already. I hope, anyway.  
  
The next day, I got up early. I got all my stuff ready and left a note saying I was gone. I walked out the door and started walking.  
  
It was about 30 minutes later when I felt I was being watched. I turned around. There was someone chasing after me! I gasped and ran faster. Kaiba mansion was one block away. I heard the footsteps get closer.closer.  
  
*Kaiba's Perspective  
  
To me, it was like this. I see this girl running towards my mansion, and some guy behind her. He leaps at her and nails her to the ground, a little blood smears on the sidewalk. He starts punching at her, and then she kicks him hard. I hear a yelp, then him scolding her, banging her into the concrete walk.  
  
I ran out, and down the sidewalk. As I'm running, I see the girl do a beautiful spin kick, but the guy grabs her leg and bangs her into the ground. She gasps and chokes on some blood. I finally get there.  
  
"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing to her!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" the other man said, grinning.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't know you! Now leave that girl alone you heartless little.!" before I could finish he grabbed me by my neck. I gasped and choked. Since he was much taller than I was, he lifted me off the ground. "Hey.! What the!"  
  
"Don't you remember me, Kaiba? It's me, Terumo." He glared at me with his electric blue eyes. "Remember? I gave you all of this. I was just a boy, not knowing what to do with all of my cards. Then, here you come, with a very large deck. None of us knew a thing about Duel Monsters, so that's how YOU got THREE Blue Eyes White Dragons. from ME!" he yelled, and slammed me onto the ground.  
  
I skidded on my arm, leaving a trail of blood. I grinned, got up, and looked at him with my icy blue eyes. "Oh, you want you're Blue Eyes back? Fine. You can have it!" I yelled out. I held the card in front of my face. He came in to take it. I knife-handed him in his neck, knocking him out.  
  
I put the card away, and walked over to the girl. I lifted her up gently, and limped back into the mansion. I took her into one of the spare bedrooms, and lay her carefully on the bed. I went to get some things for her cuts.  
  
*YuGi's Perspective  
  
I was starting to get worried. Everyone else was, too. She had been gone for at least five hours.what could be taking so long? I sighed. Then, out of the blue, I got and idea. "Bakura! You have the millennium ring, right? Couldn't you just sense her millennium item?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes! YuGi, that's a great idea! Let's try it!" he announced.  
  
Woo hoo! That ends. Chapter One! -Cheesy echo and lightning bolt-  
  
Masao: Does anyone want to borrow Terumo? Seriously! All you need to do is.  
  
Make sure you get permission from ME!  
  
Make sure you give me credit in your story / comic or whatever you're using him in!  
  
He hates being pushed around!  
  
He hates YuGi and Bakura!  
  
Don't use my ideas! You can change the way he looks, but tell me first!  
  
And that's all you need to do to borrow him! Yaw! Rejoice! Oh, and sorry this chapter was so long! I just had to get all the ideas out. Continued in.  
  
Chapter two: Secret Revealed 


	2. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. I only own Kinsei, Ojike, and Terumo. Anybody want him? PLEASE?  
  
Terumo: -snickers- loser.  
  
Masao: Err. Meanie butt face! HA! Take that!  
  
Terumo: -sweatdrop- well, anyway.on with.  
  
Chapter Two: Secret Revealed  
  
*Kaiba's Perspective  
  
I dabbed some medicine on her wounds. I gently pushed her hair out of her face. Why is someone after her? I thought. But I was cut short of my thoughts when I heard her moan. I stood up and watched as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" she gasped. "Kaiba-chan! Oh my god.I'm so sorry. I should go." she panicked.  
  
"Wait a minute. Why did you come here, anyway?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"Uh.I was entering the contest!" she squeaked.  
  
"Oh." "Heh.Um, well, here's the tickets," she said, handing them to me. I saw her blush faintly. "Well.I should go."She started. She tried to get up, but fell back down. A little moan left her mouth.  
  
"You still look a little weak.you should stay here a while and rest." I said, waiting for a response.  
  
"Err.ok," she said shakily. She closed her eyes. I waited for her to fall asleep, then walked out the door.  
  
*Bakura's Perspective  
  
Everyone looked worried, especially YuGi. My millennium item kept pointing in different directions, always; it just kept on going.  
  
"Well, it finally stopped." I commented. I gasped when I saw where it was pointing. Everyone else was staring. ".Kaiba.Mansion!" I yelled out, almost screeching.  
  
YuGi was first to speak up after me. "Why would she be here? Why? Kaiba is the worst possible person to be with!" he said angrily.  
  
"Well, I know exactly how to get in there!" I announced.  
  
"What?" asked YuGi.  
  
"You're millennium item! Remember? It can turn you into this sort-of ghost-like thing!" (Plot device) I said, pounding my fist into my open hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" YuGi said, laughing. "One sec." he started to concentrate hard. A slight shimmer, then he was gone. A chill went down my spine, and then I knew he had passed me.  
  
*YuGi's Perspective I walked through the walls of the house, looking for Kinsei. I walked through the long corridors, peeking into each room. When I looked into one, I saw Kaiba sitting on his bed, looking like he was in deep concentration. I smiled. Why not? I'll just take one simple peek into his mind.  
  
I walked up to him. I saw him shiver slightly as I entered his mind with a small push. I walked through his mind, looking at all the doors. I decided not to open the ones with blood on them. But when I stumbled across one, it had blood and a heart on it. I opened it slowly. In it, was a figure that looked like Kinsei!  
  
Next to it was a small figure with brown hair. He seemed to be crouched down. I bent down next to it. It was Kaiba! His eyes were dull and lifeless. I looked at him hard. He was holding his prized card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Then, the picture of the Blue Eyes swirled, and turned into a picture of Terumo. I looked closely at it.  
  
There he was, chasing Kinsei. He nailed her to the ground, she kicked him, and he pushed her up against a wall. Kinsei did a very nice spin-kick, and the guy blocked it. He tossed her onto the ground. Kaiba ran up to the man. They had a short argument. Terumo lifted Kaiba up, and it lasted for about 10 seconds. He tossed him to the ground, and the Kaiba got up again. Then Kaiba lifted something up. He walked towards Kaiba, then Kaiba knife- handed him and he fell. That's where it ended.  
  
I frowned. That's probably why Kinsei is here.I walked over to the figure of Kinsei. She was holding her favorite card also, The All-Seeing White Tiger. The picture swirled, and then another sort of video clip type thing came on.  
  
Kaiba was sitting on the bed. He pushed a couple of bangs out of her face. He gave her an affectionate look, but it snapped off when she opened her eyes a bit. Kaiba got off the bed and waited. That's where it stopped.  
  
I gasped. Kaiba really DID have feelings for her! That probably explained the heart on the door, but was the blood representing Kaiba or Terumo? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice behind me. I froze. "Soon you will know, YuGi. Soon you will know." *Kinsei's Perspective  
  
I woke up and sat up. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and hopped out of the bed. I walked down the hall and opened the door to Kaiba's room. He didn't move, or even look up at me. I walked over to him and bent down, looking up at his eyes.  
  
They were still icy-blue. Even with me looking at him, he didn't look at me. He seemed like he wasn't in this dimension. He looked zoned out, as if he was looking at something that made him freeze in his tracks. *Kaiba's Perspective (In his spirit realm -that's what I'm going to call it-) I looked at YuGi. He just gulped, staring. "YuGi. It resembles me, because of all the hatred that has swelled up in me. All the doors will blood.they all have something about me. Through the years, my hatred has been building up because of my lack of a compassionate loved one. YuGi, I think I have found my match. Please, leave." I finished that last sentence, then my figure dissolved into thin air.  
  
*YuGi's Perspective  
  
I stared at the spot Kaiba had been. Had he, THE Seto Kaiba, really found someone he truly loved?  
  
Masao: FINALLY! One chapter done! Woo-hoo-hoot! -Jumps up and down screaming like my little sister-  
  
Terumo: .what? I'm not crazy like him I swear it!  
  
Masao: HEEEEEEEEY! That wasn't very nice.  
  
Terumo: That's because I'M not very nice. Ehehehe!  
  
Masao: -growls at him- Kinsei! SIC 'IM!  
  
Kinsei: -growls like a little puppy and then chases after Terumo, doing her best impression of a dog barking-  
  
Masao: Ehehehe! What a loser. Ok, I really meant it! Does anyone want to borrow Terumo? Seriously! All you need to do is.  
  
Make sure you get permission from ME!  
  
Make sure you give me credit in your story / comic or whatever you're using him in!  
  
He hates being pushed around!  
  
He hates YuGi and Bakura!  
  
Don't use my ideas! You can change the way he looks, but tell me first!  
  
  
  
And that's all you need to do to borrow him! Yaw! Rejoice! Oh, and sorry nothing much happened. I swear I'll make the next chapter have more action. But, since I don't have any ideas, please review me some! Seriously! PLEASE! Oh, and sorry it was a bit mushy. -. - I got a bit carried away. Ehehehe! Stay tuned for.  
  
Chapter Three! 


	3. An Odd Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. I only own Kinsei, Ojike, and Terumo. I'm serious about someone borrowing him. Seriously!  
  
Terumo: No one wants to borrow me. -Sniff-  
  
Masao: Aha, loser.  
  
Kinsei: -. - Whatever, I'm going to answer the review you got!  
  
Masao: You go and do that.  
  
Kinsei: Ok. Thanks for the review, autumn! Masao really liked the idea. He's using it in this chapter. All the thanks going to you! And you didn't spell Terumo wrong. Don't worry. And, yes, Kaiba and me are getting together! Yaw!  
  
Kaiba: Oh no.  
  
Kinsei: Anyway, without further ado!  
  
Chapter Three: An Odd Letter Much thanks to autumn for the main idea of the chapter! Thanks! ^-^  
  
*Yugi's Perspective  
  
I left Kaiba's spirit realm, and saw him talking to Kinsei. I smiled. She was in good hands now. We wouldn't have to worry.  
  
I left, aware that Kaiba knew I had been there. But at least we knew she was safe. For now.  
  
*Kaiba's Perspective  
  
After I had finished explaining to Kinsei (leaving out the part about how I admitted I liked her), she nodded and left the room. I feel victim to thought once again. If I told her my feelings for her, how would she react? What if she pushes me away?  
  
And what if she excepted? What would I do then? I sighed and dismissed the thought for now. I left my room and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mokuba's Perspective  
  
My brother looked real tired. He even spilled orange juice all over the counter!  
  
(Note: Corny, I know.) I just laughed though. Kinsei came down, and she laughed really hard. My brother was real embarrassed. (Ok, off topic.)  
  
After we cleaned up the mess and had breakfast, Seto told me to leave to room so he could talk to Kinsei. I was suspicious. So, naturally, I listened from outside the door. This is what I heard:  
  
"Um, Kinsei?" "Yes?" "Um, uh, never mind." "Ok, whatever you say Seto."  
  
Then he said I could come back in the room. I said no thanks, and went up to my room to think of what this meant.  
  
* Yugi's Perspective  
  
"Yeah, she's in there. But she's in good hands. You don't have to worry about her, guys!" I said to the group, trying to convince them Kaiba was all right.  
  
"Are you sure? How do you know he wasn't lying? You know Kaiba!" Bakura said, trying to get me to go get her. "Yeah! He's a big jerk!" Joey announced.  
  
"Oh, come on! He wasn't lying! I saw it in his eyes; you guys have to believe me! She's going to be ok!" I said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Ok, fine. We'll wait another couple of days, then check up on her again." Said Bakura, finally giving in.  
  
"I think we can trust him. She'll be ok."  
  
*Terumo's Perspective  
  
I grinned. Yes, the perfect plans! I would surely get my Blue Eyes back then. I would be the famous one soon! I grinned wider. I took a small piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled down a small note. I picked it up and read it over. Perfect.I thought.  
  
That night  
  
*Normal View  
  
Terumo sneaked quietly around the mansion. Whenever he heard the slightest sound, he ducked out of view. He walked for what seemed like forever. He looked in almost every room (which is a lot of rooms) and finally found Kinsei's room. He grinned and slowly crept over to her bed.  
  
That morning  
  
*Normal View  
  
Kaiba walked up to Kinsei's room. It was almost 3:00 and she still wasn't up. He opened the door. No one was there. He ran up to the bed, shocked. Where is she? He thought as he looked around the room franticly. Then he spotted a small note on her bedside table. He walked to it and picked it up, then read it over in his head. It said:  
  
' Mr. Kaiba,  
  
I have taken this girl. If you do not get here by midnight and hand over my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, I will kill her with my own bare hands. slowly and painfully.  
  
Terumo' ** *Kaiba's Perspective  
  
He can't kill her. I won't let him. I'll find him! I thought as I ran with the note clutched in my hand and all three of my Blue Eyes cards in the other.  
  
I skidded to a halt in front of the game shop. I know I hate them, but I need some help for this. Gr, I hate asking for help! I thought angrily.  
  
I opened the door to the game shop and walked in. I slammed the door behind me. Joey and Yugi were in the corner, duelling. They looked over at me.  
  
"Uh, hello Kaiba," Yugi mumbled nervously.  
  
"Shut up and read this!" I said urgently and slammed the note onto the table.  
  
I watched as Yugi and Joey read it with shocked faces. When they were done, they looked at me, eyes wide.  
  
"Well?" I growled, impatient.  
  
"You- You are joking, right?" said Yugi, the shocked look still on his face.  
  
I growled. "You think I am!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. Joey flinched. "He'd kill her j- just to get a card back?" He said, his face looking pained.  
  
I looked over at him. "Yes, yes he would. Now, are you guys going to help me find her or what?" I added, looking at the two of them.  
  
They looked at each other, then at me. "What can we do?" they said. ** *Kinsei's Perspective  
  
I woke up in odd surroundings. It took me a while to figure out where I was. I was in a small, dark shack. Ropes were tying my arms to the wall, and tying my legs. I could barely move because the ropes were so short.  
  
I looked around the room. In the corner was Terumo sitting, in a large chair! He looked over at me. "Ah, finally awake, I see," he grinned.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here!" I growled at him.  
  
"You are simply here so I can get my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards back. I know he'll come here for you, girl." He smiled in an insane way, " and I will get my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards back!" he laughed.  
  
I growled. "And if he doesn't?" I asked, glaring at him.  
  
"If he fails to give me the cards by midnight, I will simply kill you!" he spat, glaring at Kinsei also.  
  
"Well," I said, still glaring at him. "Well, well, well." I continued, "you'd kill me, just to get back a stupid card. It is a sad, sad world we live in, now isn't it." **  
  
That Day  
  
11:55 P.M. *Kaiba's Perspective  
  
We had been searching for Kinsei all day since Joey had spotted Terumo had forgotten to put where Kinsei was being held. We had split up to start looking. It was five minutes to midnight. We wouldn't be able to save Kinsei. There was no hope left. **  
  
Masao: Yes! Another chapter done! Yay! -Jumps for joy-  
  
Terumo: Oh god, I think he's of sugar rush again Kinsei!  
  
Kinsei: Scary! O.O  
  
Terumo: Well, since Masao is a bit, err, busy now -glance at Masao jumping up and down, screeching- um, Kinsei will say what he usually says!  
  
Kinsei: -sigh- Ok. Please, we need more ideas! We have a few, but we're running out! Please? -Puppy face- Um, anyway, stay tuned for:  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The Duel 


	4. The Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. So you can't sue me. If I owned YuGiOh, I'd hurry up and make more episodes! - Wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge- Anyway, moving on! All I own is Kinsei, Ojike, and, unfortunately, Terumo.  
  
Terumo: I feel so unloved! - Sniff-  
  
Masao: Loser.  
  
Kinsei: Shut up.  
  
Masao: Ok.  
  
Kinsei: -. - Sigh. Anyway, without further-  
  
Masao: - Screams as suddenly a giant writer's block falls on me- Ow, my head.  
  
Kirby Minions: - come with chisels and start trying to break writers block-  
  
Kinsei: O.O Um, Ok, Like I was saying! Without further ado! - Runs off to help Kirby Minions as Terumo laughs in the background-  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Duel! This is still a bit from autumn's idea! Thank you so much, for you is help! Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank-  
  
*Kaiba's Perspective  
  
There's no hope left. I thought. I'll never see Kinsei again.I'm so sorry Kinsei.  
  
Just then, my cell phone rang (Note: Those things come in handy!) and I answered it.  
  
" Hello? I'm sort of busy right now." "Kaiba!" "Oh! Yugi, did you find Kinsei?" "No, but I know where she's being held!" "Where?" "By the bridge in the park! Hurry, you only have five minutes!" "Thanks. Bye." I finished talking, and hung up.  
  
How could I get there in time? It would take 5 minutes even to wait for a ride, but only take about 2 minutes to get there in a car. There was only one thing to do. Run.  
  
And I ran. I ran faster then I had ever run in my life. It was three more minutes to midnight. Come on, Kaiba! RUN! Two more minutes, I have to run faster!  
  
The Park Bridge came into view. I was getting so close! One more minute! RUN!  
  
I skidded to a halt in front of a small, beat up shack and entered. I was almost immediately greeted by Terumo's voice.  
  
"So you made it, Kaiba. I didn't think you'd come for her." He said, and there was a faint click. Lights turned on.  
  
At the back of the room was Terumo, sitting in a large chair. Beside him was Kinsei, tied to the wall with black rope.  
  
"One minute left. My, we're risky. It's not nice to toy with other peoples lives, you know that Kaiba, right?" he grinned.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you forgot to put where you were keeping Kinsei!" I yelled, showing him the note.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems I did. Or, maybe," he said, grinning widely, " maybe I meant not to put it on!"  
  
"What! Why would you? I thought you wanted my Blue Eyes cards!" I growled, amazed.  
  
He chuckled. "Ah, but Kaiba! What would be more amusing than taking all that is dear to you, and watching you suffer? Now, give me the cards or I will be seeing you suffer! Give me the cards!"  
  
"Duel me for them! If I win, I get Kinsei back and I get to keep my cards!" bargained Kaiba.  
  
"And if I win?" questioned Terumo.  
  
"You can keep all my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards!"  
  
"That's all?" grinned Terumo.  
  
"You can do whatever you want with me," Said Kinsei flatly from the corner.  
  
"Deal." Said Terumo.  
  
"Let's duel!" Said Kaiba. "We can use my card simulator (Note: Please correct me if that's wrong, because I don't know. Ehehe.)!" He said, pulling out two space ship looking things and tossing one to Terumo.  
  
Terumo looked it over. "No. Let's play old-school style. I wouldn't want you having any unfair advantages!"  
  
Kaiba scowled at him as he tossed it back. He put them away and sat down at the table, and withdrew his deck. They both drew five cards.  
  
"For my first turn, I play Wingweaver in attack mode!" announced Terumo. Wingweaver was a strong card with 2750 attack and 2400 defence. He also played a face down card in the magic/trap card zone.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "That's nothing my Blue Eyes White Dragon can't break through!" he said, placing down his favourite card in attack mode. "But, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll wait one turn before I attack! My turn is over."  
  
"That is your mistake! I played Fissure on my first turn!" Terumo grinned as he flipped over the card. Fissure was a card that destroys one card on the field. Kaiba growled as he put his card into the graveyard.  
  
"I play this card facedown in defensive mode and I also play this magic card face down." Kaiba announced as he put down the cards.  
  
"Going into defence so soon, Kaiba? Smart boy." said Terumo. He drew a card then said, "Wingweaver! Attack his facedown card!"  
  
"Big mistake!" grinned Kaiba, and flipped the card over swiftly. It was Labyrinth Wall, a card with 3000 defence, even enough to withstand the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
"Gah, guess I lose 250 life points." said Terumo, frowning. His life points were now 1750. "Oh well, just one of my best cards!"  
  
"Well, Kaiba, your turn."  
  
"I play Swordstalker in attack mode!" said Kaiba, putting the card next to Labyrinth Wall. "It's your turn."  
  
"I play The Fiend Megacyber with the Axe of Despair!" he yelled, placing the cards down. Megacyber's attack was originally 2200, but with the Axe of Despair it was 3200! "I'll attack your Labyrinth Wall with my card!" he announced.  
  
Kaiba placed the card into the graveyard. "It's your turn," said Terumo.  
  
"I activate my De-Spell card and de-activate your Axe of Despair, making your Megacyber's attack normal! Then, I play my Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroy it!"  
  
Terumo's life points went down to 950. He flinched but recovered quickly. He grinned. "I play Dark Hole and destroy your Swordstalker AND your Blue Eyes White Dragon! You only have one more Blue Eyes left Kaiba. You're going to have to be a bit more careful next time! Oh, and I also play Harpie's Bother in attack mode!" he played the cards. Harpie's Brother was a card with 1800 attack and 600 defence.  
  
Kaiba grinned. "You're not such a good duellist as you think you are, Terumo. Such a low defence.pathetic." After this was said, he drew a card. "I play Judge Man in attack mode and destroy your Harpie's Brother!" announced Kaiba as Terumo put the card in his graveyard. His life points were now 550.  
  
"Good move. But I have the two cards to defeat you!" He yelled out to Kaiba.  
  
"You wish." Said Kaiba simply as he placed down his last and final Blue Eyes card. "My turns over."  
  
"Bad move. I play Wingweaver in attack mode along with Axe of Despair!" he said, playing the cards. Along with Axe of Despair, Wingweaver's attack was 3750!  
  
"Darn it!" said Kaiba loudly as his favourite card was destroyed. His life points were now 1250. It was his turn. He drew a card. "I play Dark Hole and destroy your Wingweaver even though I must sacrifice my Judge Man!" He said. "My turns not over yet! I play Reborn The Monster and get back my Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack you're life points directly! This duel is over! I win!"  
  
"I've beaten you, now leave!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
'I don't believe it! Because of him I don't get any Blue Eyes cards!' Terumo thought angrily. "No! I will get those cards!" he yelled back in a shaky voice. He drew out a gun. "I'll get them no matter what!"  
  
He pointed the gun over to Kinsei, who stood tied in the corner still. 'Oh god! He's going to shoot me!' Kinsei thought in panic. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
There was a sound of gunshots, a loud yell, and a thud. Kinsei remained standing. 'That yell.it sounded sort of like.' she paused for a second. She opened her eyes and took in what was in front of her. "Seto!" she gasped. She tore from the grip of the ropes and fell to her knees, tears forming.  
  
Kaiba looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Why'd you save me, Seto? What did I do to deserve it?" she asked in a very shaky voice. She looked over at the wounds. They looked pretty bad. One was on his chest, on the opposite side of his heart, one on his side that seemed to have gone all the way through his body and one on his left shoulder.  
  
"Because." he paused, "I really." his voice trailed off and his head slumped to the side.  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks silently. Her love was dead.  
  
Seto Kaiba was no more. * Masao: Before you feed me to a pack of wolves and burn my remains, please wait for the next chapter! Jeez.  
  
Kinsei: Aren't you still under that writer's block?  
  
Masao: -has giant block on head- Yes.  
  
Kinsei: I'm not even going to ask.  
  
Masao: Please, running out of ideas quickly! Send me some! And stay tuned for:  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises! ^_^! 


	5. Writer's Block Sux

Ok, here's the deal. I was sick for two whole weeks, away from school, and that got me A LOT of homework. Not as if I didn't already have a lot, but you know.  
  
So, I'm still suffering very, VERY bad writer's block. It won't go away! .   
  
I'd really, REALLY appreciate it if you could send in ideas and just wait a bit longer. I'm more than half way done the next chapter, and I'm hoping to get it up in a week or so.  
  
Thanks for your time,  
  
Masao. 


	6. Surprises

Bakura: I'm being used as the Disclaimer today. Whoop-de-do. -Picks up paper and reads- the holy Masao does not own -Who wrote this!  
  
Masao: Take a big fat sloppy guess.  
  
Bakura: You?  
  
Masao: No duh. Just read!  
  
Bakura: Whatever. The holy Masao does not own YuGiOh, only Kinsei Ojike and Terumo. Will someone please take him? Please? -Says it slowly-  
  
Masao: Good enough. Wow! I don't believe I've gotten so far into this story!  
  
Terumo: I'm surprised you even started a story.  
  
Masao: Shut u- -writer's block squishes me-  
  
Terumo: Sweet!  
  
Kinsei: Oh no!  
  
Masao: -can barley talk as I life up block slowly- Without further ado!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Surprises  
  
"Why did you do this! Why are you so cruel! Seto did nothing to deserve this!" cried Kinsei, glaring at Terumo. He didn't answer. He was shaking, his arm slowly lowering. Her dropped the gun and slowly recovered.  
  
"Give me the Blue Eyes, girl!" he shouted at her.  
  
She flinched. "No! I- I won't!" she cried out, trying to drag Kaiba's limp body out of the small shack, But he was too heavy. Terumo ran up and grabbed Kinsei and threw her against the wall. She slid down and buried her head into her knees.  
  
"That's right, girl.suffer." he said in a soft voice she could barely hear. A sudden thought struck her mind.  
  
'Would Seto do this? Would he back down? No.he would keep trying until he reached his limits.'  
  
"NO!" she shouted and launched herself at Terumo, who was off guard, hit the wall. Kinsei ran over to Kaiba's body and dragged him out of the shack. It was raining heavily. The freezing cold water hit her face like sharp glass.  
  
She dragged him as far as she could. She went to him and picked him up and ran as fast as she could.  
  
She could hear his feet hitting the ground behind her. He was getting closer.closer.  
  
"Kinsei! Over here, Kinsei!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
Kinsei looked over to the shadow and squinted. "Yugi?" she gasped. He shot out his arm and pulled her into the darkness, out of view. Terumo saw them and ran in there after them.  
  
He ran all the way until he reached a dead end. He looked around, but saw no way they could have gone. "Darn it! I lost them! * "Yugi! You saved me!" whispered Kinsei as they ran through the Game Shop. Yugi just nodded.  
  
"Kinsei, are you ok?" he said in a worried voice as he looked her over finally as they walked out of the storage room. They had just got out of the ally by going through the door, but it blended in well with the wall and usually only Yugi could find it. But, we're not talking about that right now so, Ehehe.  
  
Kinsei didn't notice she was in pretty bad shape too (although it was nothing compared to Kaiba, you know, with three gunshot wounds and all). She had some cuts on her arms and legs and one big one on her cheek. Her clothes were all muddy and ripped, letting view to a slit in each wrist. 'Probably from the ropes.' she thought.  
  
"Don't looks at me, Seto's worse!" said Kinsei. But then she noticed something.she wasn't holding Kaiba anymore!  
  
Yugi gaped at her. He hadn't noticed she was holding anything. He probably made her drop it when he pulled her into the Game Shop!  
  
"NO! Dang it! Now Terumo will get him! I've got to go and find him!" cried out Kinsei, and started to run out of the Game Shop. But Yugi stopped her. She looked over at him.  
  
"I'll go get him. Terumo isn't after me, so I'll get Kaiba. Ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi." Kinsei said, looking down. "O-ok, but make sure you come back with him!" she yelled over to him as he ran out of the Game Shop.  
  
'I plan to.' thought Yugi. * Terumo carried the CEO of Kaiba Corp. under his arm. How lucky he was.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
He ran all the way until he reached a dead end. He looked around, but saw no way they could have gone. "Darn it! I lost them!" he shouted out angrily. But then he saw something in the corner. No.not something.someone!  
  
He grinned. "I found you, Kinsei.come out here and surrender the Blue Eyes!" he said, walking to the figure. But it wasn't Kinsei.  
  
It was Kaiba.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Terumo tossed Kaiba onto the ground and left the room, locking the door. He'd leave him there to rot.for the pain he put him through.Terumo winced as everything came back to him, but he pushed it aside for now (basically what I'm saying is I'll tell you later).  
  
He walked outside and froze. He saw Yugi, and Yugi saw him. * Yugi ran through the pounding rain. He kept focused on what he was looking for.Kaiba. If they didn't find him soon.Yugi flinched at the thought. Then he stopped in his tracks. There, standing outside a door, was Terumo!  
  
"Terumo! Give back Kaiba now! If we don't get him to a hospital soon, he'll die!" Yugi yelled in anger. Terumo walked up to him, and towered above him. Yugi coward there for a second, but thought better of it and glared back at him.  
  
"I'm not giving him back. If you want him, you have to get through me!" grunted Terumo.  
  
Yugi turned into his Yami. "I'll try my best," he answered, before launching himself at him.  
  
And so they began. * Kaiba's Perspective  
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled, looking upwards. A sudden jolt of pain told me I wasn't where I hoped. I got up slowly and staggered to the other side of the room. By the looks of it, I was in some sort of hideout. The door was locked shut. I cursed under my breath. An idea suddenly popped into my head.  
  
I took out a card, and put it in through a crack in the door. I slid it down, and pushed on the knob (Note: I'm talking about the thing that's on the side of the door. The thingy when you twist the doorknob, it moves in and out, in and out.) and it made a clicking sound. The door slowly opened.  
  
I stuffed the card back into my pocket and ran out. "Now to get out of this place," I mumbled, staggering slightly as I walked down the halls.  
  
* Normal Perspective  
  
(Note: I'm going to call Yugi's Yami 'Yami' like most people. It just makes sense.) Yami walked over Terumo's unconscious body.  
  
"You should have gave up," Yami grunted, kicking Terumo in the shins and running into the hideout. He had to find Kaiba! He had to.  
  
* Kinsei stared gazed the wall. Kaiba had been so nice to her, and he had saved her, but she had done nothing for him.he was going to die, and she hadn't even told him of her feelings for him.  
  
No.. No, he will live! Kinsei though, shakes her head a bit. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "You better be alright.." she said quietly, looking down at the floor, " You better be ok, Seto Kaiba!" She said. * Yami walked silently and swiftly like a shadow through the hideout. At the slightest sound, he ducked out of view. He heard distant footsteps. He ducked behind a crate quickly. Then he saw Kaiba!  
  
He looked in real bad shape. He was bleeding badly and staggering. Every once in while, he grabbed onto the wall, clutching his the wound on his side. Yami got out of his hiding spot and ran to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba looked up, stood up straight and growled, " What the hell do you want?" but then grabbed his side again, falling to his knees. "Damn it," he muttered.  
  
Yami, even though Kaiba was hurt, smiled. "Come on Kaiba, we already know you're just a softy acting all bad ass. Kinsei's waiting." Kaiba winced.  
  
"Go away.." he muttered, attempting to walk away. Pain overwhelmed him as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg.  
  
"Kaiba, I know you'll hate me for doing this, but.." he proclaimed, walking up to Kaiba. "It's for your own good."  
  
He lifted Kaiba off the ground, and knife handed him in the neck. "What the!" Kaiba managed to sputter before he was knocked out cold. Yami lifted him onto his shoulder and walked out into the darkness.  
  
*  
  
Masao: YES! Finally the fifth chapter! -Writers block is halfway gone, Kirby Minions still working..-  
  
Kinsei: Jeez that took a long time.  
  
Terumo: When am I going to be in the story again?  
  
Masao: Later.  
  
Terumo:..  
  
Masao: Ok! Answer to reviews..  
  
Masao: Thanks for the idea, Crystal, but I had already had a lot done on this chapter.. ^_^; I will use your idea eventually, though, but you'll understand that I didn't want to write almost a whole chapter over.. Maybe when Kaiba comes to another near death, or maybe I'll try it out on Kinsei. -Shrug- And please, E-mail me the other ideas you have, that'll help me keep the story going! ^_^ Thanks a lot people. Please READ and REVIEW! -Disappears-  
  
Terumo: Where the hell did he go?  
  
Kinsei: I dun know. Oh! And Masao wanted me to tell you all something. He's sorry, but Fan Fiction messed up some parts of the story. You know, when you try and put lets say, two paragraphs. But when he posted, two paragraphs were one! And also when you try a type 'dot, dot, dot' it becomes one dot. That's not fair. Anyhow, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6 (I don't have a title yet!) 


	7. Yet Another Rant

Gah, I make way too many mistakes. I really have to fix up chapter one, so the story might be down for a bit. As it is already. Yup. I'm so sorry for you people who are waiting! I feel so stupid, not being able to write my own fan fiction.. *sigh*.. I'm sorry, and thank you so much for waiting! I'll start fixing it ASAP! But now I have a school story to write ^-^; ( In the first chapter, Kinsei already knows Kaiba, and they've been friends for a while. That's why she called him 'Kaiba-Chan'. Yup.) 


	8. Devastaion And The Funniest Chapter Yet

Masao: Finally another chapter~!  
  
Terumo: You suck!  
  
Sakari: Blah.  
  
Terumo: Where'd you come from!  
  
Sakari: I don't know.  
  
Masao: Um, moving on..  
  
Kinsei: Without further ado! Chapter 6!  
  
Devastation and the Funniest Chapter Yet  
  
Lots of thanks to Sakari!  
  
Yami paced through the Game Shop, watching the clock. It had been 2 hours since he had left Kaiba in the hospital, and Kinsei refused to leave his side. He sighed, finally deciding to consult Joey.  
  
*  
Kinsei sat at Seto's side, clutching his hand. She stared at his pale, lifeless face. (Sakari: CORNY ALERT! Masao: How'd you get here? Sakari: I don't wanna let Kinsei die! Masao: SHUT UP! Their not supposed to know! Sakari: ..Oh. Sorry.) The room was so quiet; the only thing you could hear was the clock ticking. (Sakari: Tick, Tock, Tick- Masao: SHUT UP! _)  
  
The Nurse walked in. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave now.." she said. Kinsei gave her a death glare, then turned back to Kaiba. "But, uh, I guess you could stay for a bit longer.." she stuttered, backing out of the door and slamming it shut.  
  
Kinsei watched the hours go by on the clock. It was getting really late, but Kinsei didn't want to go. So she fell into a restless sleep filled with pain and nightmares..  
  
*  
(Kaiba's POV)  
  
"Kinsei!" I screamed, running forwards with my arms outstretched. She turned around, gasped, and ran at me. We came together in a warm embrace. "Kinsei, I.."  
  
She looked up, smiled and said, " I know.. and.. I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. I gasped as suddenly she shattered, like glass. "Kinsei!" I yelled out, falling to my knees. "Kinsei.." I said, a tears silently falling down my cheek.  
~ End Dream ~  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in a hospital bed. Kinsei was beside the bed, sleeping. I grinned and ran my hand through her hair, causing her to wake up. She gaped when she saw me. "Seto-kun!" she said, jumping at me and embracing me in a tight hug.  
  
"K-.. Kinsei? I, uh, can't breath.." I said, breathing in when she let go. "I'm so happy your ok!" she squealed.  
  
The Nurse walked in and saw me. "Oh! You're awake. You must be hungry after sleeping all that time."  
  
"No, not really.." I lied. Just then my stomach let off a huge growl.  
  
Blink, blink. Sweatdrop.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Um, maybe I will have something.." Kaiba mumbled.  
  
Kaiba quickly ate his hospital food, although he nearly gagged himself to death. (Sakari: Damn hospital food! It always tastes gross!)  
  
When they were finally able to leave the hospital, Kaiba and Kinsei collected their things. They got outside and Kinsei gasped. "What in the world of all that is holy?"  
  
A mob outside was screaming, Police barley able to keep it out. Kinsei noticed they were all girls and instantly knew why it was there as someone say Kaiba, kicked a Policeman in the shins and pounced at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhh.." Kaiba gasped as the girl landed. "Kaiba Setooo!" the girl screeched. As you may not know, Kinsei gets pissed off easily. And, unfortunately for the girl, this pissed Kinsei off.  
  
"He's taken!" she screamed as she kicked the girl off the CEO. Kinsei lunged at the girl and started beating her senseless, showing no mercy. Millions of very colorful words flew out of the girl's mouth as Kinsei threw her into a large, green garbage bin. As she tried to get out, Kinsei slammed the lid down. Kaiba watched, bewildered as he got up and brushed himself of. He sweatdropped. "A bit possessive, are we?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"She deserved it!" Kinsei huffed, crossing her arms. Kaiba snickered, then looked at the mob. "Let's take the back way, shall we..?" he asked.  
  
"..Yes. Lets."  
  
They left through the back of the Hospital. Kaiba turned to Kinsei after they walked a few paces. "Um, Kinsei? I have something to tell you.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kaiba let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to have to leave you for a while.." he explained.  
  
"Kinsei looked bewildered. "What do you mean? You just got out of the hospital!" she asked.  
  
"I..I don't know myself. It's just.. Everything seems so confusing." He turned around. "I'm sorry, but I do promise you I'll be back.." he walked away.  
  
Kinsei stared at his retreating back and fell to her knees. Tears were slowly falling from her azure eyes. "Seto-kun.."  
  
And so the depression begun.  
*  
  
Masao: Yay! Another chapter out of the way. Finally!  
  
Kinsei: Seto? Seto? *Walks around blindly and bumps into Terumo* Seto?  
  
Terumo: *Sweatdrop* um, no.  
  
Masao: *makes Kaiba appear*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* Nani?  
  
Kinsei: Seto-kun! *Squeals and hugs him*  
  
Kaiba: Kuso! *Escapes from her grip and runs off*  
  
Kinsei: *sniffle* Seto-kun!  
  
Masao: ..Uh, anyway, a lot of thanks to Sakari for helping with this chapter!  
  
Sakari: Evil kneevil!  
  
Masao: Oh yes! I forgot. *Makes Yami send Sakari to the Shadow Realm* that's for telling them what happens!  
  
Sakari: *appears beside Masao* Boo.  
  
Masao: Eep!  
  
Kinsei: Hurry up and end it!  
  
Masao: Oh yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

NOTICE!  
  
Ok, here we go. The next few chapters are going to be really depressing, so I'm going to make a humour chapter. Stay tuned for.. BLOOPERS!  
  
-End shortest Notice ever- 


	10. Kinsei's Demise

Kinsei's Demise  
  
Masao: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 'Nuff said.  
  
Sakari: I wish I owned Bakura.. *sigh*  
  
**  
  
Kinsei sat and sipped contentedly from her transparent glass. Older men staggered by her as their drunken songs and laughter filled the air.  
  
"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the -hick- wall! Ninety-eight bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it 'round! -Hick- -Hick- Ninety- seven bottles of beer on the wall!" They sang as they clumsily clinked their glasses together. I'll give you three guesses to where she was and the first two don't count.  
  
Most were too drunk to notice she was under-age and others just didn't care. Her vision a bit blurry, she ordered another glass.  
  
As men sung their drunken songs, Kinsei was thinking of other things.  
  
"He hates me.. he hates me.." she kept saying over and over again in her head. She sipped again from her glass as she heard an oddly loud slam. Turning, she saw something she had never wanted to see again.  
  
Guns. Some man, probably a bit too drunk, was carrying loads of guns. The bar went silent.  
  
Suddenly, the bartender whispered in Kinsei's ear very softly. "You.. you see that pillar over there?"  
  
Kinsei slowly turned her head in the direction he had pointed out. She nodded to show she understood. "Sneak over and press the blue button. It will trigger an alarm."  
  
Nodding again, she slowly sank to her knees. She swiftly crawled toward the pillar. Unfortunately for her, the gunned man had seen her. He stepped in her path, gun on her back.  
  
"Where you going, little missy?" he asked, ginning in a way that showed he was drunk.  
  
"No where of your concern." She replied back.  
  
Growling, he pushed the gun harder into her spine. "You're going to wish you were dead when I'm finished with -hick- you.."  
  
"I've been wishing I was dead for the last couple of weeks.."  
  
"HM, really, now? Well, let me grant you that wish!"  
  
BAM  
  
Kinsei let out a surprised gasp as her body went numb. The numbness left and she was hit full force by the pain.  
  
"Seto.." was the last thing she uttered before she fell hard onto the bar floor.  
**  
Knock, knock, and knock.  
  
"Go away.." muttered Seto, rolling over in bed.  
  
"But, brother! Yugi and Jonouchi are here!" complained Mokuba.  
  
Seto sat up instantly. "Nani!? Why this early?"  
  
Mokuba sighed. "I dunno, they just are! Now hurry up!"  
  
Kaiba quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs. There on the couch sat Jonouchi, Yugi pacing beside the table. As they saw him coming down they gave each other uncertain glances.  
  
Yugi kept pacing and Jonouchi stared at the floor. Seto blinked, looking at them in a confused manor. "Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to walk a hole in my floor?" he asked, glancing the marks Yugi had left of the floor.  
  
"Sorry.." mumbled Yugi. [Are you going to tell him?] Yami asked through their link.  
  
[I don't know what to say..] admitted Yugi.  
  
[Let me then.]  
  
[Okay..]  
  
Yugi switched to Yami and looked Seto in the eyes. "Well.. it's about Kinsei."  
  
"Go on.." said Seto, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. He came back in and sat, taking a drink.  
  
"..Well, she's dead." Yami said sadly.  
  
The cup slipped out of his hand and shattered against the floor. If Yami hadn't seen this happen, he could have sworn it was his heart shattering. His face was pale as he looked at Yami. "She's.. what?"  
  
** Masao: SHORT CHAPTER! Woot.  
  
Sakari: Nooo! Boo hoo! *sobs*  
  
Masao: Blah.  
  
Kinsei: *dead* X.x  
  
Seto: NooooooooOOOO!  
  
Yami: Well.. shes.. DEAD! IT WAS ME!!!! MWAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!! *chokes and dies*  
  
Seto: Blarrrgggh!! *draws gun and shoots self*  
  
Masao: Damn it! 


End file.
